Underworld
by luxten98
Summary: Story inspired by Greek Mythology. Natsu is Lord of the Underworld, and Lucy has just arrived in his domain. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Underworld

Looking into the mirror, I saw a girl. She was stood at the edge of the cliff; her arms spread wide, eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. Her once white sundress was splattered with mud and littered with tears. The wind blew through her once perfectly braided hair. I watched as she stood there, unmoving. Then without warning, she surged forward and fell into the darkness.

I watched as she fell into the abyss. Those mere moments of falling felt like hours. As she fell, her hair became loose, began whipping around her, her once blonde perfect hair was now matted and knotted and stained with mud. Her eyes, still red and teary, looked right at me. Her deep brown eyes seemed to be staring, as if she knew I was watching.

But, I guess when you are so near to dying, you have to stare death in the eyes and wait to enter the realm of eternal sleep.

The mirror rippled and showed me my own image. I sat there for a while longer until the doors to the room slowly creaked opened. I watched as a black mist entered the room and began materializing. These clouds of black mists were my messengers. I could make out his white hair and bright white eyes staring at me, as his mouth began to form as well.

"Master" he rasped out as he greeted me.

"Fos" I nodded.

"Another has arrived," he said.

"Thank you Fos, any other news?"

"You have a meeting with Makarov and Mavis later today."

I sighed, I dreaded meetings with the other immortals. They were so proper and boring.

"Fos," I whined, "do I have to meet with those boring idiots?"

Fos chuckled. "Unfortunately Lord Natsu, you can't get out of today's meeting. If it's any consolation, today's meeting should go fairly quickly."

"Very well, bring in my next guest."

Fos bowed as he left the room and returned shortly, with the same girl I was watching through the mirror, and left again.

"Where am I." she asks warily.

"where do you think you are." I ask with a smirk on my face.

It was always enjoyable to see these humans realize where they are.

"I don't know, the last think I remember is falling."

"falling? Or jumping." I said.

She was taken aback.

"Jumping? How…. Who said I jumped…I-I-I should be dead."

"Honey… you jumped off a cliff, where the hell do you think you are?" (no pun intended)

"Wait, are you saying I'm-I'm dead? Where am I now then? What is this place? Hell?"

Well this one's a bright one, ain't she. Jumps off a cliff and doesn't realize she's dead.

"Hell is only a portion of this place. This is the underworld, this is the place everyone goes when they die. So, welcome."

"I never believed in the afterlife."

"Well, believe it, cause you're gonna be living it."

"So, what exactly does one do in the afterlife?"

"Fos will show you to your living quarters and show you around Inferis, my palace."

Right after I said that, Fos materialized behind her.

"Fos?" she says.

He taps her on the shoulder, she jumps and quickly spun around attempting to punch him. He casually side steps her sudden attack and says, "Are you ready to be shown your room, Miss…?"

"Lucy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. So, you're Fos. Who are you then?" she says, turning to me.

I grinned. "I'm the great and powerful, Natsu Dragneel, ruler of the Underworld!"

Thanks For Reading! R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Wi-fi?

'Natsu Dragneel… huh. Great and powerful? Yea right, bullshit' Lucy thought to herself. Who would have guessed, that the ruler of the underworld would have pink hair. Pfttt, she laughed to herself.

On the other hand, Natsu was thinking: 'damm I'm awesome, this mortal is definitely in awe of me. After-all I am the ruler of the underworld, who wouldn't find me great.'

"Yea whatever. Foss, can you show me around now? I'm getting bored of pinkie over there thinking he's the greatest thing since wi-fi was invented" Said Lucy.

Natsu deadpanned. How dare this mortal offend him, she better grovel at his feet for forgiveness. I heard a chuckle from Fos, I turned to glare at him and he immediately turned away and started to whistle.

"Excuse me? Pinkie? Bored? Wi-fi?" how dare she find him boring, and the hair is salmon, not fucking pink. And what in the underworld was wi-fi?

"You heard me, now I would like a tour of where I'm going to be spending my afterlife."

I growled at her. What is wrong with this girl? She is in my domain, and I have done nothing but show her kindness… with a bit of boasting. But who could blame him? He is basically a god.

Fos cleared his throat and said, "Lord Dragneel, your meeting with Mavis and Makarov is starting. You can't miss this meeting."

"Fine. But, you and I, blondie, are not finished with this conversation." He said before disappearing in a tornado of fire.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Wow, Lucy thought to herself, it's super fun messing with this guy. He gets mad so easily. Though that fire trick was kinda cool.

'I think I'm gonna like it here, the underworld isn't so bad' Lucy thought to herself, smirking, while thinking of a certain pink haired underworld god.

Sorry for the short chapter! Please R&R! Thanks for reading!

Also, feel free to submit future story ideas and pairings (or let me know where you see this story going!)


	3. Chapter 3: Apartment 666

"Ready for your tour Miss Heartfilia?" asked Fos.

"Call me Lucy. The Heartfilia name doesn't suit me. Anyways, yea I'd love a tour."

Fos didn't question here strange comment, figuring she'd tell him if she wanted to.

"Ok Lucy, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around the palace first."

Fos led her out the doors she first came through. They walked through hallways and went through doors, they took random twists and turn through tunnels before they arrived in what looked like a foyer.

"This is the main door and where Lord Dragneel greets esteemed guests."

"So, where were we before?" Lucy asked.

"We were in the throne room, it's underground, and usually where Lord Dragneel is introduced to first time arrivals."

"So, he meets everyone that comes down here?"

"Yes. He also assigns everyone where they'll be staying in the Underworld."

"Exactly how big is the Underworld?" asked Lucy

"Extremely so. It's always expanding to accommodate everyone that comes down here."

"I see, interesting. So, are we going to tour all of Underworld then?"

"Impossible to do in one day Miss Lucy. But I'll show you the best parts of Underworld."

The Underworld was filled with exotic plants and animals. There were huge cities, and beyond them were giant mountains and fields filled with flowers.

The first city they visited was Edolas, it was enormous, the buildings were floating on little islands made with rocks.

"Holy shit, Fos! Those buildings, they're flying! Why are buildings flying."

Fos chuckles. "There are many strange and wondrous things here in the Underworld you've yet to discover."

Lucy laughed with excitement. She had so much to learn and so many things to see.

Fos led Lucy around Edolas, showing here the best places to eat and shop. He also showed her where all the amusement parks were, and Lucy absolutely loved roller coaster rides. Fos led her to two more cities; the city of Magnolia and the city of Fiore. Magnolia was near the ocean, and had a port where people can take boat rides around to the different cities. Fiore was a quaint town with nice people and it was the closest town to the mountains and the palace.

Fos led Lucy to one of the buildings in Fiore. They walked up six flights of stairs before they stopped at door 666.

"Really? 666, what is this? Satan's apartment?" asked Lucy dryly.

"No, this is your apartment."

"So, I just happened to get apartment 666?"

"Yes." Said Fos.

Actually, Natsu mentally asked Fos to put Lucy in this room just to piss her off and Natsu thought it would be funny.

"Ok then. Inside we go then, to the devil's home."

"It's your home, Lucy."

"Exactly." Lucy laughed.

Fos just nodded. This girl is really strange he thought to himself.

The apartment was a nice two-bedroom apartment. She had a kitchen, a living room, and a generously sized bathroom. It was a pretty nice apartment thought Lucy.

She spun around and faced Fos with a grin on her face.

"So Fos, whats a girl gotta do for some fun around here?"

R&R! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Plue

Foss sweatdropped. Seriously? This girl learns there's an afterlife, meets the lord of the underworld, sees flying buildings, and she wants to go have "fun".

"What kind of fun were you thinking of Miss Lucy?"

"What's the nightlife like in the Underworld Fos? Clubs? Parties? Anything except staying in an apartment alone?"

"Uhhh…."

"Fos, come on, I'm bored. I won't get into any trouble, promise!" said Lucy.

"Fine, but if you do get into any trouble, it's not my problem."

Lucy squealed with excitement and victory.

"Follow me, I'll show you around Inferis' nightlife. Don't get lost and follow closely, some parts aren't exactly the safest."

"Okay, okay. Don't be such a worry-wart Fos, I'm not exactly helpless, and I do know some self-defense."

"Whatever you say Miss Lucy."

Foss led Lucy out of the apartments around different streets and stopped at what looked like a bus station.

"Seriously?" Lucy questioned.

"Seriously what?" said Fos puzzled.

"Seriously? We're in the Underworld, with flying buildings and strange wildlife, and we're gonna take the bus?"

Fos paused and turned to look at her.

"How else do people get around? Fly?" says Fos.

"Well I thought it'd be something better than a…."

Lucy trailed off as she saw what looked like a flying dragon head towards her.

"Holy shit" said Lucy, before she ducked behind Fos.

"That's the bus Miss Lucy."

"No, that's a giant lizard."

Wow, thought Fos. This girl's a smart one… way to state the obvious.

"Just get on, it's perfectly safe."

"Whatever you say Fos, but if I die, I'm blaming you"

"Sure, sure just get on"

They boarded the dragons back, which was surprisingly pretty comfy and secure. As the dragon took off Lucy asked, "So, where are we headed to?"

"We're going to Bosco. It has some of the Underworld's best nightlife. Everything's open til the morning. There are clubs, shopping districts, restaurants, and pretty much anything you can think of."

"That's amazing, but wait Fos, I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that, the Underworld doesn't have any currency. Having currency brings out the bad in people and causes an increase in crime. If anything, we mostly trade for goods. For example, I know a woman who exchanges roses for a smile."

"That's pretty awesome, so what do these people have to gain out of giving away these things?" asked Lucy.

"It's not really what they have to gain, some people have been in the Underworld for so long and it gets boring, so they find things they like to do and give them to people to make them happy. Plus, everyone if well provided for here in the Underworld, so no one really has a need for money or anything like that."

"That's amazing. If only it was like that everywhere else, there wouldn't be a need for crime or poverty."

"True, but sometimes there are just bad people causing those issues. We have those people in the Underworld too."

"You do? So, do I have to worry about thiefs and robbers walking down the street or to my house?" asked Lucy. I mean, it'd be pretty damn annoying if I was walking back home and some idiot was trying to rob me.

"Not likely, people who commit crimes are punished here in the Underworld and are sent to different districts where they can't harm anyone."

The dragon stopped at Bosco before Lucy could ask anymore questions. Fos and Lucy stepped off the dragon and into a bustling city filled with lights, buildings, shops, food venders and so much more. Lucy marveled at how beautiful everything was, and she didn't need any money to get those things.

"So, where would you like to stop first Miss Lucy?"

"There's so much to see and do? Any recommendations?" asked Lucy.

"Well would you like to eat or shop first?" said Fos.

"Maybe something to eat, I am kind of hungry."

Fos led Lucy around to different food vendors, getting somethings small at each place before going to another. Any food you could ever want or dream of, it was there. By the time Lucy and Fos reached the sixth vender, they were stuffed.

"Let's walk around a bit, I want to see the sights." Said Lucy.

Fos nodded, and they began wandering around the streets. Lucy was beginning to feel a bit tired before she spotted a pet store.

"FOSSS! IS THAT A PET STORE? CAN WE GO IN? I WANT TO SEE THE CUTE ANIMALS!"

Fos jumped, startled. It's just a pet store, why is she so excited? But, he nodded anyways as Lucy dragged him off to the pet shop.

The door chime rang as they stepped through the doors, they were greeted with a flurry of different animals that all swarmed at Lucy's feet.

"Omygawddddddd" squealed Lucy, "They're all so cute, I just want to take them all home and love them"

The shopkeeper chuckled at the sight.

Lucy looked up to see a kind looking, middle aged woman walking towards them.

"Well dear, the animals seem to have taken a liking towards you" said the shopkeeper smiling.

Lucy laughed, "They're so sweet, I just want to hug all of them."

"I know the feeling dear, that's why my husband and I opened this shop. Are you looking for anything specific?" she asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to come say hi and see all the cute creatures you have here." Said Lucy.

"Haha dear, take your time."

"Thank you."

Lucy looked around to give everyone attention, before she spotted a white little creature huddled away from the big group. Lucy stood up, and walked over to him. The little white creature turned. Lucy squealed in adoration, this was probably the cutest… wait, what was it…..

"Miss, what exactly is he?" asked Lucy.

"Ah that's Plue, he's a dog."

"He's absolutely adorable!"

"Fos! Come look, come look. Look at this adorable little doggie!" said Lucy.

Fos walked over.

"Uhm Miss Lucy, that doesn't really look like a dog…" said Fos

"Shhhh Fos, you'll hurt his feelings!"

Lucy went to pet Plue. Plue jumped into Lucy's arms.

"Punn-punn" said the little creature. Which caused Lucy to squeal some more and Fos to roll his eyes.

"Seems he has taken a liking to you, dear. He's all yours if you want him. He doesn't really like people, so this is a first."

"I would love to give him a nice home, what do I owe you ma'am?" asked Lucy.

"I just need to know that Plue is going to have a nice loving home, that's all I can ask for any of them."

"Ofcourse, I'll take good care of him!" said Lucy.

"Good, come back any time dear." Said the shopkeeper.

End of chapter 4. Lucy finally met Plue! Please R&R! Thanks~ Luxten


End file.
